Blood Lust: Revised and Rewritten
by Shamanic Elf
Summary: THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF MY FIRST BLOOD LUST FIC! I rewrote it because everything was...not right. Anywho, Shamans and Vampires, blah blah blah. YAOI ALERT! YohXRen Not finished.
1. Reincarnation 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any character from Shaman King yadda yadda yadda. You get the picture…

(Reviews are greatly appreciated! Harsh criticism is welcome as well. And um…nobody is Shaman King, because I didn't feel like taking the time to consider all that. I'm sure you understand. Besides, wouldn't it just be one pain in the ass to sort that all out if Yoh was Shaman King? Euck! All the work makes me sick! Damn, I'm lazy! I mean c'mon! If Yoh _was_ Shaman King then he would probably dump Anna's bitch ass and I'm sure he couldn't become a vampire. Well I might as well give you the whole story, eh? Yeah I'm shutting up now. Oh and props to Akima Maxwell ((READ HER FICS! SHE IS MY YAOI GOD!)) for pointing out all my careless mistakes. How dare I call myself a Shaman King fan...)

-

Clouds blanketed the deep blue canvas that engulfed the moon and stars. The nightly breeze swept through Yoh's brown strands of hair. His footsteps echoed as he made his way down an alley leading to the cemetery that neighbored Headstone Bridge. As he came closer he reminisced back when he and Manta first met. Yoh chuckled to himself. The frightened look on poor Manta's face then was priceless. The creases in his fingers began to sting from all the heavy bags he was carrying. Anna had him go to the market to fetch some food and supplies. Yoh took a heavy breath and continued on. Before he knew it he was already back. The door creaked quietly as he stepped inside. Placing the groceries down on the table, Anna walked in the room.

"It took you long enough."

Yoh looked up at the girl and smiled. "Well in that case, next time you can go!" He laughed.

"Don't be stupid. Put all those where they belong and Manta will get started on dinner." Anna smirked and sat down to begin watching the television.

Yoh nodded and obeyed her by grabbing the bags and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Hi, Yoh!" said a little figure standing on a stool in front of the sink washing the dishes.

"Hey, Manta, let me guess, Anna has been forcing you into doing her chores the whole time I was gone." replied Yoh.

"I guess you could say that…" Manta smiled at Yoh and they both laughed.

After dinner, Yoh lay in the bathtub and soaked in the steaming water. It seemed to be more relaxing than usual. He wasn't complaining. His eyelids became increasingly heavy lidded as he lay there languorously leaving the shaman in a world of black. Everything was quiet. Random thoughts drifted through his subconscious. Yoh went back to the Shaman Tournament five years ago. That was one hell of a ride, even Ren admitted to that. But the memories that floated through his mind were fond ones. In fact, he hadn't spoken with any of them in nearly four years. He really missed Chocolove's cheesy jokes. Eventually, Yoh reluctantly opened his eyes and forced himself out of the water. He grabbed the towel next to the sink. The miniscule droplets of water ran down his skin as he began to gently dry himself. The towel was tied around his waste and he walked to his room. After drying he pulled the cotton blankets over his naked body and fell asleep almost instantly after closing his eyes.

The next morning came too soon. Yoh had slept well. As soon as he got dressed he went into the living room, greeted and sat next to Amidamaru and Manta and began watching the news with them. The anchorman was babbling on about many recent cases of Anemia and how hospitals were running out of places to keep patients.

"Hmm. That's interesting," said Amidamaru. His eyes were glued to the television.

"Yeah…you're right. It's weird. I wonder what it's all from," replied Manta.

"Especially if the hospitals are running out of room…that's definitely something to worry about," added Yoh.

Just then Anna had entered the room. She was carrying something in her hands. Sitting next to Manta, Anna began sifting through the, what Yoh now realized was, mail. "Bills…bills…bills….oh and what a surprise, more bills…a few coupon books, some other random junk….and a letter for Yoh?" Anna seemed surprised by this. She also seemed reluctant to hand it over, but did so anyways.

Yoh stared at her slightly baffled by her reaction. He had been feeling more courageous around her lately, and to his surprise, he wasn't getting knocked around for it. He felt his chances were running low and he was taking drastic risks, but thinking about it too much would probably jinx him. Yoh took hold of the envelope and gave a harder-than-usual tug to get it out of her grasp. "W-Why are you so hesitant about giving this to me?" He caught her eye and kept his stare.

Anna met his gaze but quickly looked down, but still kept her cool. "Hesitant? Don't be stupid, Yoh." She stood up immediately and walked out of the room as if not wanting to see him open it. Yoh shrugged and pondered why Anna was acting that way. It wasn't that big of deal. It was just an envelope. Who knew what it could be. It could be a letter from grandpa or father for all he knew. After all, there was no return address on it. In fact, the envelope seemed kind of old with an off-white color. There were a lot of creases in it, really worn out one could say. Manta was looking down at it; obviously curious about whom it was from. Amidamaru was still mesmerized by the television. Not wanting to make a big scene like Anna had, Yoh stood up and started to his room.

"Wait, Yoh! Aren't you going to see what it is?" asked the obviously curious short one.

"Meh, I will later," Yoh lied simply. He continued on his way to his bedroom. There, he switched on the light and sat near the window sill. Yoh examined the envelope once more before opening it. The letters were scribbled in an unmistakable scrawl. Flipping it around, Yoh began to peel it open with his thumbnail. Inside there was a thin sheet of translucent paper. He slipped his fingers inside the envelope and pulled the paper out and observed it. Writing was half visible through it. It was a letter. Yoh flipped the letter open to see what was written.

Yoh,

First and foremost I apologize for not writing you sooner. I know you must be wondering why now. Every day that has passed and I failed the attempt to contact you, I regretted. I've realized something. I feel ignorant for not realizing this before. I'm not willing to tell everything through this letter. I don't know if I can carry on much longer like this. So, I have decided I will do whatever it takes. Meet me at Headstone Bridge tonight at midnight. It'd be best if nobody knew.

-Ren

Yoh reread the letter over and over again. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited about getting to see Ren again. But what was so important that Ren needed to tell him? Control his self from what? And why so late? All these questions ran through Yoh's brain simultaneously and began to slightly confuse him. Pushing all that aside, he had something to look forward to regardless of all the subliminal warnings. He folded the paper back up, slipped it in the envelope and hid it in the third drawer of his dresser. He glanced up at the clock. It read twenty after eleven. Another twelve and a half hours to go. He decided to go outside to enjoy the summer weather. There was a slight breeze that made the scorching heat seem rather refreshing. Walking down the pavement, Yoh decided to pick up the pace and begin to jog. Usually when there wasn't anything to do back at the house, Yoh would go outside and jog. It always seemed to get his mind off things and restart the day. Jogging also happened to be excellent at speeding up time. He ran several times around the block and then made his way back home. The inside air was cool and rejuvenating. It was just in time for dinner Manta had prepared.

Dinner tasted great as always and the rest of the night was quiet and distant. As time rolled by, one by one, everyone in the Asakura home fell sound asleep. It was now ten 'til midnight and it only took about five minutes to walk up to Headstone Bridge. Yoh walked out the door on his way to meet Ren nearly ten seconds later. It had been four years since they had last spoken, or made any type of contact for that matter. Tonight would be the first time he would see him. Yoh's stomach tightened. He lingered into the cemetery looking for any type of silhouette matching that of Ren's. He wasn't having too much luck. Yoh came closer to the bridge, looking around as he did. Everything was quiet and blanketed in shadows. The street lights from the city below were the only thing enabling Yoh's eyes to function. He came to a halt and looked down at the city. Only a few cars polluted the roads, and there weren't any pedestrians. The air was brisk but at a very comfortable temperature.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Yoh quickly turned to see what it was. Everything behind him was pitch black and took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Squinting his eyes to see better, wasn't helping much. He took in a long breath and let it out slowly. Ren wasn't here; this was a big waste of time. Yoh leaned up against a tree and continued watching the cars pass by beneath the cliff.

"You came," said a soft voice protruding from the darkness.

The sound startled Yoh as he rebalanced himself on both feet again. He knew that voice. It was him.

Ren stepped out of the shadows looking directly into Yoh's eyes. Four years had taken effect on the boy. His face and jaw line had matured. The golden irises surrounding his pupils were piercing and with that tiny bit of eyeliner, his eyes became even more prominent. His deep violet hair had grown out just past his ears, and Yoh could feel his jaw drop. His garments were surprisingly casual. Fitted jeans, cuffed around the ankles, with a white button up shirt. Even so, he looked ridiculously gorgeous. Ren smiled weakly at Yoh and came one step closer.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Yoh?" asked Ren. His voice was much deeper than the last time Yoh heard it.

"Y-yes," replied Yoh. There was an awkward silence.

"Listen, Yoh. I know you must be confused as hell about why I asked to meet you here," said Ren. "Ever since the last time I lost myself in those dark eyes, I've regretted over and over again failing to contact you. And every time I envision your face my stomach leaps and I fall short of breath. I've asked myself over and over again, why is it only with you? Then something terrible happened to me. I feared seeing you, thinking you would think little of me or be disgusted with me-" There was pathetic amusement in the way he spoke.

"I would never think that of you, what makes you think that?" Yoh cut him off. He felt a shot of anger go through him. Ren wasn't acting himself at all.

Ren had a blank look on his face. He walked up to the boy and held his face inches away from Yoh's. Stretching his arms around Yoh and sliding his cheek against the others, Ren engaged Yoh in a tight embrace. He ran his hands down Yoh's spine and back up, feeling his back. Ren pressed his chest against Yoh's making the summer heat seem even hotter. Yoh hesitantly wrapped his around Ren. Closing his eyes, he caught the aroma of his hair. It was a subtle sweet scent that nearly caused Yoh to drool. His skin was so soft. It was like brushing your cheek against a cloud. "Ren…"

Ren pulled away and locked eyes with Yoh keeping his hands on his shoulders. "I know I'm not acting myself, and I apologize. However, if you'd like for me to be a complete dick…" Ren trailed off. Yoh knew he was right.

"No, it's fine. It's just good seeing you, is all." Yoh reassured. Ren smiled and absorbed the moment.

"It's good seeing you, too."

Ren's eyes were astounding Yoh. He had never been as intrigued by one's stare as badly as now. His breaths began to get longer and heavier, and the world around him began to spin. Everything was so perfect, so indescribable. That moment dragged on, but wasn't regretted. Time had stopped, or so it seemed. At that moment, Ren leaned in and kissed the other shaman. The kiss was delicate, innocent, and sweet. Yoh had been startled at first but eased up after realizing that was what he wanted as well. Ren's lips were soft; it was like experiencing his first kiss all over again. Or even better, bungee jumping off the Grand Canyon. Or at least, that was the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

When everything seemed so perfect, and Yoh never wanted that moment to end, it was all corrupted by the word "Yoh!" piercing his ears. Ren quickly pulled away and they both looked around to see who was there. It was Amidamaru. His eyes were wide and alarmed.

Ren quickly looked back at Yoh catching his eye and quickly whispered, "Yoh, meet me here same place, same time tomorrow." And before Yoh could say anything, Ren had disappeared.

Yoh glanced back over at Amidamaru trying his hardest to absorb how a moment that perfect was destroyed that fast. "Amidamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Anna is worried sick about you. I told her I'd go out and search for you. But I think I should be asking you the same question."

Yoh couldn't help but feel angry at Amidamaru. "Anna is not my mother, and I am not her baby. I'm not stupid; she doesn't need to keep a leash on me."

Amidamaru was appalled by Yoh's upset reaction, but remained as calm as possible. "Yes, I know, Yoh. Don't be angry, she was just worried because she cares for you that's all."

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you…it's just…" Yoh sighed and walked over by Amidamaru. "I don't know…let's go." Yoh did know, and so did Amidamaru. He was sick of being Anna's puppet. She always treated him like a baby or a pet. Yoh could never leave the house, have a snack, or even take a shit without her permission. Quite frankly, it was getting extremely annoying and old. He was nineteen, after all. Besides, so what if he was out of the house? It's not like he couldn't defend himself. The trip home was silent and bothersome.


	2. Reincarnation 2

(Yay! Reincarnation 2 is up! dances! I hope you're liking this so far…if not, just let me know, and I'll stop! Lol. )

The two entered the room and immediately Anna jumped up. "You found him, thank you Amidamaru." There was a long awkward pause. Amidamaru wisely left the room leaving the two young adults in the room by themselves. Anna stared Yoh down as if she was about to blow up.

"Anna, don't even start." Yoh demanded. He could feel this warming up to be their first fight.

"Start what? I know where you were, and don't try to deny it." Anna kept her stance.

She knew? Could Anna possibly know about Ren? Well even if she did, it wasn't that big of deal. So what if they kissed…and so what if Yoh overly enjoyed it. "And? I wasn't planning on denying anything. So why are you jumping to conclusions?"

"Stop playing cute! You were with Ren, weren't you?"

Yoh raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah. What's the big deal? I haven't seen him in years."

"Yoh, you can't see him ever again." Anna wasn't looking Yoh in the eye. Something was disturbing her, she was hiding something. Yoh looked at her completely astounded. Anger began to devour him. So she was going to choose his friends, as well? Fuck that. Yoh went to say something but was immediately cut off by Anna. "I'm serious, Yoh." Her bottom lip was shaking. She looked up at Yoh and tears began to fill her eyes. "I know you think I'm being a complete bitch right now, but I'm just looking out for you. You can't ever see him again. Yoh, he's a different person now. He's dangerous. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do! I don't trust him!"

Yoh could see the sincerity she was pouring him, but he wasn't buying it. "Dangerous? Don't feed me that bullshit! What are you, my mom? I can take care of myself!"

"You cannot stand there and tell me you saw nothing different about him." There was a disturbing calm in her voice.

"I never said there wasn't! It's been four years, Anna! People change!" argued Yoh.

"That's not the kind of different I'm talking about, Yoh! What kind of idiot do you take me for? I know people change! I, of all people, should know that!" shouted Anna.

"I don't take you as any kind of idiot-"

Anna cut him off. "You're one of the most powerful shamans on this planet, and you're telling me you couldn't tell? You couldn't sense anything not right about him? Please tell me you aren't that naïve!"

"What are you talking about? _Will you please stop talking to me like I'm a complete moron?_" Yoh's anger level rose higher and higher every time she spoke back.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE, YOH!" screamed Anna as soon as Yoh finished his sentence. Anna was shaking all over now. Her eyes were narrow and furious.

Yoh's eyes widened, his body became stiff, and his stomach tightened. The word '_vampire' _echoed through Yoh's brain. He wasn't going to allow those words to sink in. He refused to believe it. How could Anna know such a thing, and not tell Yoh. He attempted to say something, but nothing could come out of his mouth when he first tried.

After taking several deep breaths, however, he was able to spit out, "V-vampire? What in the world would make you think that?"

Anna had tears streaming down her face. She sat down hard on the sofa and was focusing her eyes on a rather colorful vase near the window. "Think that? _Think that!_ You don't believe me, do you?" Anna glared back up at Yoh. Her stare was powerful. It was almost as if words weren't enough. She was begging him to believe her only through her eyes. After several seconds she gave up and began playing with her hands. "I saw Ren. It wasn't even a year ago. He was out prowling the streets…perhaps looking for another victim. We exchanged glances, but I didn't talk to him. Unlike you, I sensed it and immediately went home. But I didn't want to tell you…I couldn't tell you…"

"WHY NOT?" He couldn't take any of this anymore.

"BECAUSE, YOH!" Anna stood back up and looked back into his eyes the same way she did previously. "I didn't want you getting hurt! I knew that if I told you, you'd go looking for him. I couldn't risk that! I couldn't risk you getting injured, because I love you, Yoh!"

"No. It was because you knew that I was in love with Ren. If I left you, you couldn't be Shaman Queen and you would be living all by yourself. You weren't afraid that I'd get hurt. It was all about you. It always has!" Yoh couldn't look at her any longer. He needed a break, and to get out of that house. Yoh gave her a pathetic look and shook his head. Before she could say anything, he was gone.

The temperature had dropped, but Yoh couldn't tell much. He was so angry with everything, he didn't care. His steps were quick and harsh. His mouth was dry, and his eyes felt clammy. Where was he going? Where _could_ he go? Yoh had that sinking feeling in his heart, when one feels lost and out of place. Anyone could argue that being one of the worse human emotions one could have. Why did humans have emotions anyway? All they ever did is cause trouble. Stop acting like a dumb ass, he began thinking to himself. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm being unreasonable with myself," said Yoh quietly to himself. It always seemed clearer when speaking out loud. Well, he thought so at least. "Anna says Ren is a vampire. In which, I only have her word. Why would she lie about something like that, though? Maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe, I'm in denial…"

Yoh stopped and looked around. He realized he was on a foreign street. The street lamps were dim. The soft golden rays were too weak to diminish most of the shadows. The neighborhood had a gloomy aura to it; however, Yoh's temporary mental instability wasn't allowing him to pay any attention. He continued on his way down the street but stopped abruptly when he sighted the silhouette of a man. Yoh froze. Suddenly the feeling of not being in the right place at the right time had kicked in. Convenience was definitely not on his side tonight, Yoh thought.

The dark figure appeared to be walking, and towards him. Yoh hesitated, and then casually began walking down the street again as if he hadn't cared. The taller man stepped into the light, revealing himself. The man's features were striking and breath-taking. He had pale skin that complemented his pastel crimson lips, soft blue eyes with his long golden tresses.

The man halted under the light and looked over at Yoh. Noticing this action, Yoh quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets, he began walking faster. "Hey, you..." The man called out to him. His voice was deep.

Yoh glanced up at him and stopped in his tracks. Looking around, Yoh casually said, "Huh? Me?"

The man nodded and sauntered closer to Yoh. He looked dubious. Although, he was very attractive, was tall, and fairly built, the fact that a man of that sort walking around at one in the morning with a trench coat on seemed a bit curious to Yoh. The young shaman looked up into his eyes, and something about them suddenly made him feel exhausted, feeble, and vulnerable. Yoh felt his body fall towards the ground. The impact of the fall vibrated his bones, but for some reason he couldn't feel the pain. The eyes refused to open, and his body was numb. He could still hear everything, however. Yoh could feel his body being thrown over the man's shoulder. What was going on? Why was he doing this? The man began walking in the opposite direction and did not stop for nearly fifteen minutes. When he finally did stop, Yoh heard a door open, then a huge crowd of people talking and carrying on. Their laughter and conversations were piercing Yoh's eardrum.

"Lorne!" a man from a distance yelled.

The man carrying Yoh replied, "Jeiru! I'm finally back. Wasn't too many out tonight…Needless to say, I finally found this guy." Yoh was thrown to the ground. Again, his bones shook violently, but still no pain.

"Excellent." The man called Jeiru said. This voice was even deeper than the others. "Put him in the cell with the others."

Yoh's body was jerked back up and thrown onto a stone surface. The feeling in his limbs was beginning to restore. He lay idle for several moments on the cold ground, until he felt somebody shake him in an attempt to waken him. Yoh reluctantly lifted his eyelids and moved his eyes slowly over to the person who shook him. It was a young man; probably no more than five years older than Yoh. He had a frightened looks on his face. There was a young girl behind him against the wall. She looked scared, also. Yoh couldn't really blame them for being that way, however.

"A-are you alright?" said the boy.

Yoh nodded slowly trying his hardest to comprehend all that was happening. "What's going on…?"

The boy looked down the ground as if he could find the answer there. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I was thrown in here last night. I know nothing…that girl over there was here when I got here, but hasn't said a word."

Yoh's stomach churned, and the scratches on his arms began bleeding. He stood up and staggered over to the girl. Leaning down, Yoh whispered to her, "What is going on here? Where are we?"

She looked at Yoh, but her lip, and the tear ducts in her eyes began to fill up. Her head lowered and her long black hair covered her face as she began sobbing. "I-I've been here nearly a week. I always hear them talking…They speak of some sort of blood fest on the next full moon…"

"Tonight is a full moon…" Yoh added. "…A blood fest…we have to get out here!"

All three of them looked at each other. Escaping was their only hope. But how?

"How do you propose we do this?" said the boy.

Yoh quickly looked around for some sort of device to use, but there was nothing in the cell except for them. Not to mention, through the bars were all the creatures getting ready to devour them. The only way out would be through the bars and it would be impossible to get out without being noticed.

Before Yoh could say anything, the barred door opened and the man called Jeiru came in with the utmost joyous look on his feminine face. "I do believe we are ready for you now." He continued on into the cell grabbing the girl. She squealed and tried to kick him away, but it was no use. Two other vampires followed him in and grabbed the boy and Yoh. The boy tried to put up a fight as well, but again, no luck. Yoh didn't even try to fight back, although he knew he was stronger than the other two, he knew that luck was not favoring him too well that night.

The three of them were carried back into the main room. The vampires grew excited and began getting rowdier than before. They cheered on Jeiru and the other two as they dragged the three out. Along the wall opposite of the entrance, there were chains dangling with hand cuffs at the bottom. Yoh couldn't make out how many there were, it didn't matter anyway. He assumed what was going to happen, and he was right. They were carried over to the chains and one by one their arms were cuffed to the walls; their feet dangling inches from the ground. Pain engulfed Yoh as the cuffs dug into his wrists. Blood trickled down his arm from all the cuts. This seemed to excite the vampires even more than they already were. Anticipation built up and from the looks of it anxiety was taking over the girl that was hanging to the far right. Jeiru walked up to her and smiled. He lifted his arm and ripped off what was left of her shirt. The vampires cheered at this. Jeiru ran his long fingernails down her stomach, drawing blood. She screamed as he began to lick it off.

This is sick, Yoh thought. What was going to happen to them? Was he going to die? Why did it have to be like this? Jeiru bit into her stomach sucking up a mouthful of blood then spat it out into the herd of vampires. They cheered louder as the bloody mist cascaded upon them. Jeiru unlocked the girl. Her wrists were swollen and bruised from the cuffs. He threw her into the crowd, and the vampires seized her instantly. Yoh's eyes widened. Fear sprinted through him. He lost his breath and began having what felt like a spasm. He had to get out of there and fast. Yoh looked around and couldn't think of anything to do. Jeiru walked up to the other boy and began teasing him as he did with the girl. Yoh closed his eyes. He was going to die... This is what it felt like.

All of a sudden the door opened and everything fell silent. A tall figure stepped in and wearily asked, "I'm not late, am I?" Yoh had heard that voice before. He quickly opened his eyes and almost instantly recognized who it was. He was saved.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Yoh exclaimed, "REN!"


End file.
